Crush Advice
by CutePichu65
Summary: MioxRitsu. Ritsu wants to be more appealing for an obvious reason and Mio decides to help.


Crush Advice

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K-ON! AND ITS CHARACTERS. I JUST WATCH IT.

"Ritsu," Mio moaned heavily as she got up from her bed and stared at her phone. It was buzzing rapidly, flashing Ritsu's name in Japanese transcriptions.

Mio stood from her mirror, still in her pyjamas. Finally, after what seemed like the phone was getting louder, she picked the phone. "MIO! PLEASE COME TO MY HOUSE, IT'S URGENT!" Ritsu's voice blared and dropped.

"Good morning," Mio said flatly and started to get dressed for the day.

Mio knocked on the door softly and waited to hear someone come for it. In no time, the door was answered, none other than Ritsu's younger brother, Satoshi, "Good morning, Mio-chan," Satoshi greeted, although he expressed little disappointment. Mio brushed his hair lightly before moving in.

"Ritsu, this better be good because… I…" Mio said in a strict voice as she approached the room. She paused to see Ritsu only in her underwear. She instantly blushed at the sight of her best friend and turned away, Ritsu took notice but didn't act.

"Miiiiiii-oooooo! Come in," Ritsu yelled, and Mio creaked the door open a little. She saw clothes on Ritsu's lean figure and exhaled in relief. She entered the room.

"Damn it, Ritsu!" Mio screeched at her skimpy wear, it was basically looking at her underwear again. She whacked her head to give her a dash of sense, but it didn't work this time. Ritsu just looked concerned and somewhat hurt, blank as well at Mio. "Ritsu? Ritsu?" Mio called and waved her hand in front of her hazel eyes.

They seemed to follow the movement, but were not interested anymore. "Sorry Mio, false alarm," she said quietly before getting up and leaving. In a minute, she came back in and stretched her finger out, "Actually, you're meant to go."

"Huh? Ritsu?" Mio said as she was being walked out. At the door, she looked at her best friend with trouble, she grasped her shoulders and stared her in the eye. "I know there's something wrong…"

"M-m-me?!" Ritsu stammered and pointed to herself. "Pshh! Don't worry, I-I-I'm fine," she forcefully laughed.

"Ritsu…" Mio said which twisted her guilt. "I have some takoyaki…"

"FINE! Come in," Ritsu obliged and they were back in her room. She rocked herself on the chair and waited patiently for Mio to bring out the takoyaki.

"Sorry, false alarm," Mio repeated slyly and Ritsu smiled.

"You beast!" Ritsu joked and sat on her belly, on the chair and spun. Mio stopped her and shook her head.

"Ritsu, there IS something wrong," Mio emphasized on the _is_ part and looked deeply at her. Not wanting to answer, Ritsu started humming the chorus to Light and Fluffy Time. Mio curled her long black hair in a ponytail and stood to leave. "Okay, Ritsu, I guess you are normal, I'll just go now."

"Mweh?" Ritsu blurted, making no sense. The air stopped thick with her facial expression full of grief, shock and regret at once. Mio turned her head and next thing she knew, Ritsu was begging at her knees, in front of her, "PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO!" she chanted.

"What's the matter, then?" Mio asked her and sat down next to Ritsu. Ritsu at first looked troubled and stole glances at her. Her mouth trembled and then her eyes glistened, her lips were moving but no sound came out. Basically, she was battling to tell her best friend or not.

"I… I… What do you think of these clothes? Do they fit me? Do I look hot or cute or whatever in them?" Ritsu asked the questions all of a sudden. She looked desperate when she clung unto Mio's arms and stared at her menacingly for an answer. Mio wasn't intimidated… no, she was terrified.

Mio took one last look at Ritsu's clothes, and sighed. She'd just then recognised a scenario like this online before, "Ritsu? Are you… trying to get a boyfriend?" Mio asked suspiciously and squinted. Ritsu shrugged and Mio squealed, hugging her. "Aw! You could have told me on the phone!"

"So, I'd want Satoshi to know I like someone," Ritsu said sarcastically, "Yeah, I might as tell my late great grandma!" Mio shuffled the junk around and rolled her eyes, it wasn't that bad.

"Okay, let's do, role play," Mio suggested and began messing up her awesomely long hair, "I think of you and this is your kind of taste." She said. "ACTION!"

Ritsu stared at Mio and blushed, "I want you, you are for me and you make me feel concealed and free at once, this only means I like you and I wonder if you like me back… and… and…" Ritsu recited and stuttered at the end, focusing her eyes directly on Mio.

"Don't look dead serious, first," Mio corrected, "And, you have to get it confidently, okay? AGAIN!"

"Look, I like you, because we make a pretty good pair, and I hope you like me back because I think we are meant to be one," Ritsu said softly, she looked away from Mio and at her feet this time.

"Explain like this middle for all you've done," Mio summarized, enjoying every bit of role play.

"Okay… I… um," Ritsu began and Mio shushed her. "I have a croosh on you…" Mio shook her head. "GAH! I like you and I can't hold it in much longer!" she shouted and hugged Mio. She pat her back and wondered how she'd do it so well.

"Now that's it, go tell your crush with that much confidence and playfully say it," Mio ordered and Ritsu went straight outside. "They grow up so fast," Mio sighed like a mother watching her daughter graduate or something.

Ritsu took a waltz back in and said to Mio, "I think of you a lot, and now I like you more than just friends, be with me, Mio." She was stunned by the statement, she'd used all her advice so eloquently and perfectly, only for it to reflect on her. "I… I'm sorry…" Ritsu said and turned sadly, Mio felt guilty for breaking her heart.

Mio ran to her and hugged her so tightly. "I love you, Ritsu," she whispered and Ritsu hugged back, "I love you too."

"Huh?!" Satoshi yelled confused.

Sorry, to all people that have read my K-On! Truth or Dare, but I might remove the story, replacing it will be a series of fluff stories like this one, again, sorry. Unless you convince me.

-CutePichu64


End file.
